


Pickle Cuckold™™™

by Furry_in_human_clothing



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack, Cuckolding, M/M, Oviposition, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furry_in_human_clothing/pseuds/Furry_in_human_clothing
Summary: Komaeda is excited to finally get his dreams come true by having loving hope stuffed into him like a fucking thanksgiving turkey. Unfountely Hajime has other plans than trying to quell this fuckwads lust





	Pickle Cuckold™™™

The moment was finally here, Komedea finally dragged Hinata-Kun from the depths of reserve course life. He's been waiting for this moment for a long while, sure they met in a death game simulator. It was worth it to get pierced, and wouldn't mind doing getting pierced once more by some other phallic object.  
He's gonna finally admit his love and Hinata will fuck him in a alleyway, a very despair filled placed filled with his creamy hope. The hope hobo, looked even more the part as usual. Only being dressed in his coat and those zipper shoes, the most hottest outfit imaginable with a vibrating butt plug gettin his ass ready for the pounding of his life.  
Despite what Hinata-Kun says other wise, he knows he secretly likes it deep down, his luck will prevail once more and make sure of it.  
The heterochromia thuwnk was saying something, but he wasn't so sure on what it was, he was more occupied with the toy that's vibrating with the power of hope. Although what he can get from it that Hinatatas is annoyed at something, maybe it was their food not coming on time? That annoy anyone, his luck might have gotten in the way again, but soon it will all be worth it.  
This feeling, he could either meet with hope or despair. Not like hope won't prevail once again, his lover was so filled with hope that the hope ho almost nutted there and then.  
Komedea is getting desperate, even when changing the levels of vibration from soft nuzzles to thundering nut, its not enough, he can't take it anymore. He's gonna get those alleyway dreams one way or another.  
With a deep breath and a bit of hope, Nagito was getting ready to do it, he was gonna say it.

"So yeah sorry if I lead you on, but I'm just not interested in that kind of relationship with you."

He's obviously teasing.

"You don't have to be so humble about it Hinata-Kun, I'm just a worthless worm made to be a stepping stool of hope" he's already adjusting his jacket getting ready to show off his despair and desperate body. It doesn't matter if Hinata wanted him to lay eggs at a subway or get ganged banged, as long as he was able to get his hope inside him it will all be worth it.

"Obviously you don't get it, I'm just not interested in dating you."

"Oh Hinata-Kun, I told you already, you don't have to worry. I know what you want." 

"You were fantasizing about me rawing you in some dumpster again, weren't you?" Hinata already massaging his forehead. "It's not that yo-, you know what I can't force myself to lie like that any more. You're a terrible person and I hate you with every fiber of my being."

"I was able to deal with you laying fake eggs at every subway you went to or you just scaring some random person with your hope kink."

"But there's so much of your bs that I can take. We can still talk and do stuff, I guess but no hard feelings."

"Hinata, I don't mind if you fuck other dudes while you're dating me."  
"What the fuck do you think I'm talking about? Komedea, I'm not into that kind of stuff."  
Komedea pulls a photo frame with a picture of him crying in a supply closet eating a bowl of spaghetti and gives it to Hinata.

"What the fuck is this?"  
"What do you think it is? It's a photo of myself. So that you can always be with me everytime you fuck others."

"Komedea, why are you like this?"  
As soon as Hinatata says that, Souda appears right next to the glorious thwunk in a pickle suit.  
"Hey Hintata, I'm finally here. Traffic was a bitch!" He looks at the whole situation unraveling right in front of him.  
"Did I come at a bad time?"

"No, you came at a perfect time." Hinata getting up from the table quickly waving at Komedea before walking away holding the pickles hand.

The last thing Komedea heard him say before leaving his sight was Hinata joking around with Souda asking why he was in a pickle suit.

Not like that mattered anyway, its only time till Hinata realized who he really wanted.

At least he can be always with him as he fucked, sure he did get cucked by a pickle.

It was oddly hot for some reason though, he's pretty sure he's not used to jacking off to that kind of stuff but it's hot, so whatever.

Apparently though, striping himself down, riding a dildo while wanking himself in a public fountain is not the way to deal with this kind of despair. As he was quickly taken away by mail security as yet more people are scared by his hand.


End file.
